Cryoneer
Summary *The Cryoneer is unlocked at Headquarters level 20, making it the ninth troop to unlock. *It shoots Freeze Beams from a moderate range with a beam-rake effect similar to a Lazor Beam, slowing any defenses and troops that come in its way, also dealing low damage to buildings. **They do not deal damage to troops. **The firing rate of frozen enemy turrets is reduced by 50%. *Unlike other area-of-effect troops such as the Grenadier their weapons do not trigger Mines. Offensive Strategy *Cryoneers will spread themselves out to cover as many targets as possible, and they will periodically switch targets in battle. *Due to their low damage per second, they are not recommended to be used alone. Combine them with Zookas or other high-damage troops to alleviate this. *Since they slow down the firing rate of enemy turrets effectively dropping their damage output by a percentage instead of a raw number, they are endlessly useful for supporting other troop formations like Heavy-Zooka even on bases with very high damage boosts like Gearheart or upper-level Operation bases, unlike Medics whose raw-point-value healing effect gets quickly overpowered in these situations. The Heavy-Zooka-Cryo formation is very, very effective. Defensive Strategy *Cryoneers have moderate health so a Cannon or Boom Cannon can take her down in one shot if it is high-leveled. *Due to this moderate amount of health, a few salvos from a Rocket Launcher or a few shots from Mortars may also work on wiping out a few Cryoneers at once. *Avoid clustering defenses whenever possible because this provides Cryoneers the opportunity to freeze more defenses at once. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Cryoneer's hitpoints (by 9%), DPS (by 5%), range (by about half a tile) and training cost (by 1000 gold). Trivia *According to a Loading Screen Hint, the Cryoneer's freeze ray was developed using technology from Dr. T's Cryo Bomb. *They are currently the fastest-firing troop. However, this only accounts for when the beam is being shot. There is an approximate 3.5 second delay in between attacks. *The name 'Cryoneer' may be a pun of 'Cryo' (the Greek prefix for "cold") and either 'Engineer' or 'Pioneer'. *The Cryoneer has dozens of catchphrases which can be viewed by tapping her info button in the Armory or Landing Craft. She is also the only troop to have multiple catchphrases. Almost every single one of these is either a reference, a pun, or both. They include, but are not limited to the following: :"Ice. Ice. Baby" :"Allow Me To Break The Ice" :"All The Cool Kids Are Doing It" :"Don't Need Hot Pants To Look Cool" :"I'm A Special Snowflake" :"Let It Snow" :"Winter is Coming" :"Let It Go" :"Science is Cool!" :"Humble Pie Served Cold" :"I'm A Stone Cold Freezer" :"My Game Froze!" :"Cool It, Hot Stuff" :"Snowblinded Me With Science" :"Cool Party!" :"Iceberg Right Ahead" :"Cold Spell Coming" :"The Ice Age Is Coming" :"Feel The Chill" :"Polar Express to Freezeville" :"Take A Chill Pill" :"Frostbite Me" :"Feeling Warm, Punk?" :"It's Getting Cold In Here" :"Ice To Meet You" :"Get the Cold Shoulder" :"Freeze!" :"Need Some Frosting?" :"Be Ice Now Kids!" :"Stay Frosty!" :"Cool It, Buster!" *The Cryoneer is the most expensive troop to fill up a fully upgraded set of Landing Craft (672,000 gold for maximum level Cryoneers; maximum level Grenadiers' 608,000 is a close second). de:Kryonierin Category:Troops